Lost Souls
by Lisea18
Summary: Spoiler for chapter 397. Sasuke's reaction. And now that his dream was fulfilled what? And what is saying this Madara guy? Sorry for the crappy summary.Give it a try please


Title: Lost souls  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: K, depressive lol  
Character (mention or present): Sasuke, Itachi, Madara  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

WARNING SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 397

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

Now Betaed! Thanks to my dear Beta who checked it so fast!

**Lost Souls **

When he woke up alive he wondered, for the second time in his life, how someone could keep living when their mind was dead. When they had lost their very soul. The stalactites on the roof above him stared at him and Sasuke wished one of them would take pity and fall, pierce his heart, and end it all.

Last time Itachi had given him a reason to go on. Funnily the one who had taken everything away was the one who had made him live until now. But "now" had arrived. Itachi was dead. There was nothing left but emptiness.

He barely registered the man with the orange mask speaking. He didn't care. He wanted to choke the annoying person who wouldn't leave him alone, who wouldn't let him grieve in peace. Oh Sasuke had smiled when he had understood that it was over, smiled to see the corpse of his brother at his feet. He smiled. Not out of victory but bitterness.

Blood leaked from his eye. At first he thought it was his heart bleeding… he remembered Itachi's own bleeding eye and wondered… had it hurt to fight him? Sasuke was grateful that the man had stopped talking, flames had engulfed him. He was startled by that but… now he could grieve.

This simple wish, like all his other wishes, wasn't to be granted. He always had to fight to gain something. To get stronger, to leave Konoha, to get rid of Orochimaru, to exist in his aniki's eyes…

The man was speaking, ripping his heart mercilessly with his words. SILENCE!

He didn't want to hear it! He didn't want to hear it!

_"He did it to protect you." _

He knew it! He had known it all along! It was carved in his body, in his soul. His hatred had never been strong enough because he had always known his past hadn't been a lie. He had known Itachi had loved him, cared for him. Until the very end.

He had screamed at Sasuke not to enter the room were his parents' corpses laid. He had recognized his voice… and the blood splattered in the room had told him his father and mother had been dead long ago. Would someone who didn't care order him such a thing? Try to prevent him from seeing the massacre? After he made him see it, their death, as if to erase from his mind the fact that he had tried to spare him the pain. But Sasuke had clung to this little thing just like he clung to his dearest memory of Itachi's niceness.

Sasuke knew he hadn't reached Itachi's level, that his aniki shouldn't have died… that something was wrong. He hadn't won this fight; the victory had been given to him… along with Itachi's eyes… to protect him.

He didn't want to hear it. It made what was left of his soul shatter. He didn't want to hear it. He needed the lie. He would never forgive himself for killing Itachi. He had hoped to die with him. He couldn't bear knowing that his brother was dead, even if it had been his aniki's wish, and that Madara's words were just making it worse.

_"To protect his otouto."_

It had hurt when he saw Itachi's craving for his eyes… it had extinguished the small flicker of hope he still had. That was what had given him the strength to really fight Itachi, to give it his best… and his aniki had done it on purpose.

When Madara finished his story, the story of Uchiha Itachi, the one Sasuke had known, admired, loved. When Madara finished, Sasuke really hated Itachi for the first time. Hated him for giving him a new reason to live… for planning it so that Sasuke would survive him.

--End--

So much for not having the time to write… I just had to write a fic! TT  
I'm sorry if it's crappy, I wrote it very fast because I really shouldn't be writing right now (oops lol)  
enjoyed it anyway.

Other of my Ita/Sasu stories can be found in my profile.


End file.
